


Monday Mornings

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Lugnut is trying to get ready for school when he overhears something.





	

 

It was Monday morning and Lugnut didn't want to go back to school.  But Radar had enough to deal with at work and she didn't need to deal with her teenage stepson trying to ask for a sick day.

 

She had been through enough the past year already.  Acting like a child now wasn't going to help.  And besides, she was already at work.  There was no way he could call her up and convince her that he was ill.

 

Shuffling his feet, he got himself ready.  Cleaned his face, brushed his teeth, got dressed.  Now all he needed to do was get breakfast going and put his dirty clothes away.

 

He headed downstairs and grabbed himself a glass of orange juice.  Strange, he thought, usually Eclipse or Megatron was downstairs already eating breakfast.

 

They were probably just sleeping in.  They sometimes did that too.

 

Finishing his glass, Lugnut grabbed his dirty clothes and started to head downstairs.

 

He started to take a few steps down when something felt off.

 

Rather, something sounded off.

 

Was the washer running?  No, the clanking sound didn't sound like it was running.  More like something was hitting it.

 

And... was that slapping?

 

Curiosity finally won him over as he kneeled down on the stairs to look down into the laundry room/ basement.

 

He was not expecting to see his brother and stepsister on top of the washer, Megatron's pants around his ankles and Eclipse's underwear and skirt crumpled up around her right ankle.

 

"Fuck... fucking tight...” Megatron laughed as he continued to pound Eclipse into the washer, "Little sister wanted her brother's cock so badly, didn't she?"

 

"M-M-Meg-UUMMMHHH!!"

 

A loud breath passed between them after Megatron sealed her lips in a deep kiss, his thrusts growing faster in rate.

 

"It's alright.  Brother will fill you up.  Put a nice load up your asshole to keep you warm and filled all day.  And then I'll fill it up again tonight.  Me and your little brother will."

 

Lugnut held back the urge to gulp out of embarrassment as he heard Eclipse moan out her orgasm.  Primus, he didn't know what he would do if he was caught peeking on them now!

 

"Came already?  Don't worry, sister... I'm not done with you just yet."

 

And stuck between an awkward place and a hard erection, poor Lugnut was confused as to what to do.  Join in or go back up and try to eat breakfast with a raging erection?

 

Decisions, decisions.

 

END


End file.
